The Forbidden Fruit
by Foxzet
Summary: Patamon is out in the woods at night to find a mysterious fruit called the moon apple. However, during his journey he comes across someone whom he initially believes to be a monster, but the truth turns out to be quite different... PataGato oneshot, lemon, rated M for sexual content.


___DISCLAIMER: Digimon and all the characters are (C) to Bandai and Toei Animation!_

* * *

Legend tells of a mysterious fruit that grows in the Digital World called the moon apple. This fruit has been said to grow only in a very specific location, deep inside a forest on File Island. According to the legend, these apples are notable for three things: They only grow during a full moon, they glow in the dark, and the taste of them is unbelievably good. The moon apples also had another name, "The Forbidden Fruit."

Patamon had heard stories about these moon apples multiple times in the past, but had never managed to actually locate them despite his best efforts. However, tonight he was determined to find the moon apples, and nothing would stand in his way.

"...I am so lost." Patamon sighed. He looked around: For what he could barely see, there were nothing but trees and bushes all around him.

"Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." Patamon thought, as he made his way deeper into the woods. "I should just turn around, go home and come back later with a flashlight and a compass or something..."

Patamon looked around again. "But which way is home?" He wondered. "I don't have the slightest idea of where I am, let alone where the damn moon apples could be-"

Patamon stopped after noticing a faint glow to his right.

"Hello?" Patamon asked. "Is someone there? I need help, I am hopelessly stuck in this forest!"

No answer. After a brief moment of hesitation, Patamon decided that following the light would be a better idea than just wandering aimlessly in the woods.

"Who knows," Patamon started. "Maybe that light is coming from a house or a friendly digimon, and I can find my way out- WHOA!"

Patamon tripped on a rock he hadn't noticed in the dark, and tumbled down a hill.

"Urrgh!" Patamon grunted as he fell on the ground. "Oww, my head... Where the heck-"

Patamon stopped, and looked around. He had made it to small clearing in the forest, and in the middle of it all was a small tree bearing fruit. The fruit were emanating light, and were shaped like the moon.

"No way." Patamon gasped. "All the stories were true... I never thought I'd actually find the moon apples!"

Patamon gathered air in his mouth and fired a Boom Bubble at the tree, causing it to drop a few apples to the ground.

"Finally..." Patamon muttered. He grabbed one of the apples, and licked his lips. "For the first time, I get to see what these things taste like!"

Just as Patamon was about to take a small bite out of the moon apple, he heard rustling from a nearby bush.

"W-who's there?" Patamon asked, but got no answer. He gulped, and raised the apple in his hands. "Show yourself, or I swear I'll hit you with this-"

A mysterious figure leaped from the bushes. Thanks to the light from the moon apples, Patamon could see who or what it was.

It was Gatomon.

"G, Gatomon?" Patamon wondered, and dropped the apple. "Phew... You scared me! For a second there, I thought you were a monster or something. Did you come here for the moon apples as well, or-"

Gatomon hissed at him. It took Patamon a while to notice that something was wrong with Gatomon: Her hair was raised, she had puffed up her tail, she was standing on all fours and she looked more feral and mad than usual.

"Gatomon, are you alright?" Patamon asked.

"Grrr..." Gatomon growled, and pounced on Patamon before he could dodge.

"Ahh!" Patamon yelled. "Gatomon, what the hell-"

"Mreoaarr!" Gatomon hissed and scratched Patamon's left cheek, leaving three scars.

"OW!" Patamon screamed. He tried to push Gatomon off, but in retaliation Gatomon placed her mouth on Patamon neck, ready to bite.

"P-please don't kill me!" Patamon begged. He was sure he was going to die and was both terrified and, on some strange level, excited at the same time. Gatomon kept her grip for a few more seconds, but didn't bite Patamon. Instead, she started sniffing and licking Patamon's neck in a rather sexual way.

"Gatomon..." Patamon whispered. He was getting even more excited by the way Gatomon was licking him. Gatomon growled at him again, but this time Patamon paid attention to the smell of her breath: It was as if she had been eating some sort of fruit...

"Wait a minute." Patamon thought to himself. "Could it be... The moon apples?"

Gatomon howled at the moon, and then started pushing Patamon with her head, much like how a cat would.

"Gatomon, listen: I-" Patamon started. Gatomon hissed at him again, and started nibbling his ear.

"Pata... Mon..." Gatomon whispered. "Help... Me..."

During this very brief moment of lucidity, Gatomon jumped aside so Patamon could get up. Patamon more than happily obliged and backed off, while still observing Gatomon's behavior. Now she was rolling on the ground playfully and was meowing in a very frisky manner, as if she was in heat.

"I see." Patamon said. He looked at a moon apple that was lying right next to him. "It's the apples that are making you act this way. And now, you're so horny you can't even control yourself...

Gatomon didn't answer, she just purred and rolled in the grass. Patamon was feeling slightly exhilarated after the previous ordeal with her.

"Well," Patamon started, and picked up the apple. "Here goes." Patamon didn't know why exactly he was doing all this, but nevertheless he took a bite out of the moon apple and swallowed it.

The apple tasted better than anything Patamon had ever put in his mouth before. It was like a mixture of all the fruits in the world, and something else that Patamon couldn't put his finger on.

"Oh, my, god." Patamon gasped. "This is just... Ghaah..."

All of a sudden, Patamon felt like someone wad trying to strangle him. At the same time, he felt a tingling sensation near his crotch, as blood started rushing down there.

"What's... Happening..." Patamon wondered. "I'm... Gonna... Aahhh..."

Those were the last rational thoughts Patamon would have for a while. He had become completely feral, much like how Gatomon was at the moment.

"Mreoooww..." Gatomon meowed. Patamon now realized that she was there, and leaped on top of her. Patamon started licking and nibbling Gatomon's neck, and in a single thrust shoved his fully erect rod all the way inside Gatomon's dripping pussy.

Gatomon moaned passionately and accidentally clawed Patamon's back while he was mating with her, leaving behind 6 rather painful-looking scars. However, Patamon was so horny and so feral that he didn't even notice: He just kept on fucking Gatomon's brains out, thrusting his cock in and out of Gatomon's wet hole.

Patamon came rather soon, but despite having just ejaculated a huge load all the way into Gatomon's womb he just kept on humping her. Gatomon, being just as turned on as Patamon, allowed him to do it, even after she had just climaxed herself. Patamon released his seed inside Gatomon again, and again, and again.

Seven orgasms later, Gatomon's vagina was overflowing with sperm so much that Patamon had difficulties keeping his penis in. He forced Gatomon on her belly, aimed his member and pushed it deep inside Gatomon's anus.

"Reoooowwr!" Gatomon screamed out of both pain and pleasure. Gatomon's asshole was so tight that Patamon had to push it slowly at first before he could increase his pace again. Patamon made animalistic grunts and drooled all over Gatomon's back as he kept on sodomizing the poor digimon's hole.

Several hours later, Patamon finally ran out of steam. He had screwed pretty much every orifice in Gatomon's body. Gatomon, cum-drenched and barely conscious, was lying on the ground with an absent look in her eyes and her tongue stuck out. Her limbs were twitching slightly as Patamon decided to do one more thing: He walked in front of Gatomon, stood up on two legs, aimed his dick at Gatomon, and started urinating on her.

Gatomon wailed quietly while receiving the golden shower. Patamon moved his wang around, using his piss to clean away all the semen from Gatomon's body. After the last few drops, Patamon fell on the ground right next to Gatomon, and they both passed out.

In the morning, Patamon woke up to someone stroking his belly.

"Wake up, sleepy head." A familiar voice whispered. Patamon opened his eyes, looked to his left, and saw Gatomon lying next to him, with her paw on his belly.

"Morning, tiger." Gatomon said with a smile, and gave Patamon a smooch to the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Oww..." Patamon groaned. "My wiener hurts like mad."

"I bet." Gatomon giggled. "You gave me such an intense ride last night..."

"My back also hurts." Patamon stated. Gatomon blushed lightly, and muttered "Sorry about that."

"Last night was unbelievable." Gatomon said. "I've never had it that rough before... And it has never felt as good, either."

"I know." Patamon replied, and glanced at the tree that was a few feet away from them. "Well, now I know where the moon apples have gotten their nickname..."

"You know," Gatomon started, and gently pressed Patamon's nose. "I had so much fun last night, I wouldn't mind if it became a reoccurring thing the two of us did..."

Patamon chuckled deviously, said "Sure, I would be down for that." and kissed Gatomon.

From that day on, every time the moon was full Patamon and Gatomon would sneak out back to the moon apple tree, share an apple together, and enjoy a night of thrills and completely wild, animalistic, passionate sex. Every time one of their friends asked them what they were doing, they would come up with an excuse: This was one secret the two digimon would prefer to keep their own...


End file.
